fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Tribune
Kristina "Tina" Tribune (born August 20, 1992) is a 10-year old girl, minor and fanmade (not real) character in FOP. She is also a main character from the spin-off "The Third Fairly Odd Parents" . She is totally different compared to Timmy, because she does not make selfish wishes (though not always) Tina also makes As in school, Even though she has Denzel Crocker as her school teacher. Personality Tina is friendly and nice, sometimes discribed as "Total Opposite of Timmy". She is extremly intelligent, hard-working and sometimes rude and selfish, but caring and optimistic. Age and Birthday Tina was born in August of 1992. In both series, Tina and Timmy are 10 years old, Although she was also seen as seen as baby, 5, 8, 23, and 30 years old. Voice Tina is voiced by Alyson Stoner officially. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in future and played by Allison Scagliotti (adult) and Ryan Newman (child) in live-action movies. The tune of her voice is very high pitched. Intelligence Tina is very smart and intelligent, her IQ is 164. Appearance Tina has short brown hair, green eyes, a purple t-shirt, and violet pants. She speaks with East-Slovak accent. Although Tina isn't very pretty, or popular, two boys have crushes on her. Relationships/Reaction to Other Characters Olive Olivy She have very good relationship with her god mother. She likes her and for her is best fairy god mother ever. Like pet, have Olive like budgie. Timmy Turner From her arrival have with Timmy good relationship. They know about their fairy god parents. But she have with Timmy something like love-hate relationship because Timmy is little selfish and Tina little cowardly. Josh Tribune Josh and Tina have very loving relationship of older sister and younger brother. Kevin Tribune Kevin is Tina´s older brother. He hates Tina, but babysits her for pocket money. They have something like Vicky and Timmy relationship Bella Tigmifico Bella is Tina's cousin. They have very strange relationship, because they are changing/maturing. In Bella's debut episode was her rival, but becomes friends with Tina after she saves her life. Tina is annoying to her and Tina dosn't seem to care much. After that, Bella begins to become Tina's rival again. In later episodes she appears in, She mocks Tina, but for thier biggest problems they are good friends and although Tina hates her, she makes her happy. Candace Candace is Tina's best friend. Gotam Mullur Tina once dated him, but Sammy Connor is his current girlfriend. Taylor Taylor is Tina's future spouse. Tex Tina once dated him, but Candace is his current girlfriend Voice Actoresses in Other Countries Blanca Hualde (Spain) Lena Beyerling (Germany) Yukana (Japan) Gallery Tina Tribune .png|A Common Image of Tina. _Tina_as_an_8_year_old_.png|Tina as an 8-year-old. _Tina_with_her_parents_.png|5 years old Tina and her parents. _Tina_and_pregnant_Quincy_.png|Tina and pregnant Quincy. _Pregnant_Quincy_.png|Quincy: AGGHHH! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY MOMENT! _Tina_and_her_Fairy_God_Family_.png|Tina and her fairies watch the new fairy (Kammy). _Tina_as_a_baby_.png|As a baby (have blue eyes, because babies have blue eyes at beginning of life) _Tina_as_an_adult_.png|Tina as a 30-year old, with her daughter Tatiana. _Tina_in_Finding_Poof_promotional_poster_.png|Tina (second down) in live action movie "Finding Poof". _Tina_Voice_Actor_List_.png|Every form of Tina and her voice actors. Alter Ego (s) *Smarty Tin - Tina's super alter ego. Category:Characters